Sonic Boom: The Secret of Treasure Cove
by puppets4ever
Summary: Sonic and friends are called back into action regarding a reckless plan by Eggman that may unintentionally free Lyric.


Sonic Boom: The Secret of Treasure Cove

I do not own the official Sonic Boom characters.

Chapter 1

It was a nice and bright day on Slowpoke Island. Sonic and the gang were lounging around Tails' home (for some odd reason, this was their favorite place to hang out). It had been a couple of months since the mess with Lyric, and the gang was getting used to their usual routine of foiling Eggman's daily plan to destroy them. And Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were starting to get used to Sticks the Badger's paranoia. They had gotten some laughs out of it though. A couple of days ago, Knuckles told Sticks that their shadows were actually dark spirits, following them around waiting for the perfect moment to steal their souls. She started attacking the ground. At one point, she dug a 9-foot deep hole attacking Amy's shadow with her boomerang. It took an entire day to explain to Sticks what shadows actually were. And she still glances at them wearily.

Anyway, Sonic thought this very day would be a great day to lay around and do absolutely nothing.

"Ah...I just LOVE lazy days." Sonic sighed as he put his hands behind his head and casually crossed his legs.

"Yeah...We haven't had a 'do nothing day' in..." The red echidna paused, thinking back. "A really long time."

"Don't buy into it! Lazy days are just what the government uses to slowly take over... STOP THE MADNESS!" Sticks squealed as she jumped up from behind the couch and shook Sonic by his shoulders.

"Sticks, everyone deserves a day off every once and a while." Tails reassured the badger as he put the finishing touches on a trinket he had been tinkering with.

"I love using my hammer, but, does it have to ruin my manicure every time I pick the thing up?" Amy asked no one in particular as she took a file to her nails.

"NO! Filing your nails brings bad juju! You do not want anything to do with what filing your nails brings!" Sticks snatched the file away and threw it out the window.

"All filing my nails would do is make my nails even and beautiful, you crazy badger!" Amy glared, bringing her hammer into position.

"You wanna dance, Robot?" Sticks replied, pulling out her boomerang.

"How many times do I have to tell you...? I AM THE REAL AMY!"

"Knuckles, grab Sticks and get her out of here! Sonic and I will grab Amy and calm her down!" Tails yelled out as the two females lunged toward each other, the boys just barely keeping them from mauling each other.

"I think you two need a little time away from each other...Knuckles, why don't you take Sticks to the beach and help her search for that fabled beach monster?" Sonic smirked at Knuckles, who was glaring.

"I WILL PROVE THAT THE BEACH MONSTER EXISTS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Sticks yelled, crazed, as she drug Knuckles through the dirt behind her.

"What's with you trying to go all hammer happy on Sticks?!" Sonic demanded as he and Tails let Amy go.

"I'm sorry. I guess after you spend so much time with crazy, it starts to rub off." Amy replied quietly.

"Well, you ought to have a good six hours before Sticks shows back up. She's got a one track mind, and right now, it's focused on the beach monster which does not exist." Tails reminded them as he went back over and picked up his trinket. It was an odd little thing. A cube shaped stone with crystals and metal gears, buttons, and knobs sticking out of it. It also had some 'ancient' writing on it.

"What's that thing?" Sonic asked, half interested.

"Oh, this little thing? I found it after the chaos of battling Lyric. I thought it would make an awesome souvenir. Then I noticed it had all this buttons and knobs. But I can't get it to work. There is a hole over here that looks like a crystal might fit in it, but, it's a very odd shape. I have looked for months and not found a crystal that fits it yet." Tails explained as he spun the odd thing around in his hands.

"An odd shaped crystal, huh? I also grabbed a souvenir after battling Lyric." Amy pulled a crystal that was hanging around her neck by a gold chain out from behind her shirt. "Is this the shape you need?"

"Yeah. That's it exactly." Tails carefully took the crystal and put it into place.

In that very moment, Sonic, Amy, and Tails felt themselves falling through time and space.

* * *

"Can we go back yet? We've been here for five hours now and you've got no evidence supporting that a beach monster exists!" Knuckles whined, sitting under a shade tree as Sticks used her boomerang to dig in the sand.

"YA-OUCH!" Sticks squealed as she flung another crab that had attacked her finger into the ocean. "NO! The government has to be keeping the beach monster covered up for some reason. I SMELL CONSPIRACY!" Back to digging she went, flinging sand over onto Knuckles in the process.

"Alright! Enough of this nonsense. You are coming back to Tails' house with me." Knuckles grunted as he picked up the struggling badger and threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Sonic awoke in a very eerily familiar place, but, he couldn't remember for the life of him were or even when he was. Tails and Amy lay of the floor beside him, no harm had been done to either of them. That's when Sonic noticed another presence in the room...Lyric? Eggman? Shadow?

Sonic jumped to his feet in an instant, ready to fight.

"Hi, Sonic. I'm so glad MAIA's plan worked!" It was Q-N-C, a formerly evil robot who helped Team Sonic during Lyric's plot. "We are currently in the time of the ancients. A villain who goes by the name of Snaremouth the Sly, a alligator with a robotic eye that works as a pirate to steal artifacts and devices from history is currently on a mission for Eggman. We know what he is after, but we don't know where it is. There is also a big possibility that this artifact being removed from this time period will free Lyric."

"Aw, great. I have to deal with rat-breath again too?" Sonic complained as he kicked the floor, also noticing that Tails and Amy were sitting up and wide-eyed.

"Eggman I know we can beat, but how come every plan he has to involve some bigger, badder villain who at some point will double-cross him?" Tails grumbled as he stood up.

"Yeah. You'd think the guy would get a clue." Amy replied as she too stood up.

"I have a few things to give you before you start this mission..." Q-N-C turned his attention to a work table behind him.

"Wait! We can't start the mission yet! We are missing two team members." Sonic approached Q-N-C.

"You have to. MAIA and I will work to get them here as soon as we can, but, you have to start the mission now." Q-N-C explained, not even looking up from the work table.

"Why can't we wait for them?" Amy asked, fearing the answer.

"Snaremouth is already in this time period. If he finds the artifact that Eggman sent him here for before you guys do, Lyric will be freed and the world and the space time continuum will be destroyed." Q-N-C picked up several objects off the work table.

"What do we have to work with?" Tails asked, curiously.

"I re-calibrated your Enerbeams from your last mission." Q-N-C explained as he gave them their Enerbeams. "They are three-times stronger, and can now be used as sword-like weapons. And lastly, a map."

"A map?" Amy wondered aloud. "You know were this artifact is?"

"Well, yes and no. MAIA was able to narrow down the places it could possibly be. Do not lose this map. If it got into Snaremouth's hands..." Q-N-C looked scared. "Go. Your friends will be here shortly."

A door behind them slid open. The fate of the world rested in Team Sonic's hands again.


End file.
